


The train ride

by oh_god_here_we_go_again (what_am_i_doing_with_my_life)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Sexual References, Watersports, You've been warned, but no smutt, dont read it if you dont like it, i did another bad thing, pure desperation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_doing_with_my_life/pseuds/oh_god_here_we_go_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle needs to use the bathroom<br/>and it doesn't end well<br/>Carlisle/Garrett<br/>im not apologising and im finding it hard to be sorry<br/>omorashi/watersports<br/>no smut but sexual references (nothing major)<br/>fluffyish</p><p>is possibly cute if you enjoy that kind of desperation/comfort thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The train ride

**Author's Note:**

> Other people post kinky ass shit on here so where not? fight me.
> 
> yep...this needed to go elsewhere than my desktop for some other disturbed member of the public that wants to read it
> 
> like me
> 
> not sorry
> 
> could be cute if you're into the kind of thing

We’d been sitting on the train for about half an hour when I noticed Carlisle fidgeting and squirming next to me. I slid my hand into his, squeezing his fingers. “You okay?” Brushing his hair off his face, I noticed how red his cheeks were.  
“Garrett…”  
“Hmm?” I placed my free hand on his thigh, trying to still him but to no avail.  
“…I have to go to the bathroom…” He bit his lip, glancing at me before looking away again.  
“Well, just g- oh.” I suddenly remember studying a map at the train station which also had a list of the facilities on each train…none of which being a toilet. “Can you wait?”  
“Do I get a choice?” He laughed nervously, wincing as we went over a sharp bump.  
“You’ll be fine.” Sliding my arm around his waist, I pulled him closer across the seat, trying to distract him.  
He leant his head on my shoulder, sort of cuddling into me and trapping my hand in both of his. “Squeeze me and I’ll kill you,” he threatened.  
Unable to help myself, I tightened my hold around him.  
“Garrett!” he yelped, louder than appropriate, making everyone in the carriage turn to look at us. “Don’t,” he whispered, ducking his head as his blush became brighter.  
“They all think that I have my hand down your pants now, you know that, right?” I teased.  
“I wish you did,” he replied softly before thinking better of it and moaning.  
“It could be arranged.” I pulled at his belt, slipping my fingers down the back of his pants against his underwear.  
“Shit- I mean, I wish that was my problem rather than being in danger of pissing myself, not that I want you to touch me in front of a couple of old ladies, a baby, and some guy which would probably offer a hand – literally - once he gets out of prison next,” he hissed, elbowing me.  
“Oh, so it is a possibility that you might wet yourself? That could be pretty hot, actually.” I kissed his cheek , resting my head against his.  
“Garrett,” he grumbled. “If we’re going to do that can we try it at home please?”  
I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. “I’m going to hold you to that, Carlisle Cullen.”  
As he grew more and more uncomfortable, I tried to distract him by talking about random shit that popped into my head, but the conversation ended abruptly when he crossed his legs for the thousandth time and leant forward, a small whimper escaping him.  
“Carlisle?” I ran my hand up and down his back, scolding the part of me that was getting off on his desperation.  
“I have to pee really badly,” he whined, reminding me of a small child.  
“You’ll be okay.”  
“No, dude, seriously…do we have a bottle or something because…” he trailed off, shifting yet again.  
“Because what, Carlisle?” I questioned innocently, needing him to say the words.  
He took a shaky breath. “Because I am literally about to wet my pants, and I really don’t want to.” He forced a smiled, rolling his eyes at me.  
“What if I want you to?”  
“Then you can bloody well fuck off.” He took in my shocked look before starting to laugh, cutting himself off with a gasp as his squirming got slightly more intense. “…laughing is not good…” he whispered, his eyes wide.  
“Aww, did we almost have an accident, sweetheart?” I teased, running my fingers through his hair to mess it up. I kissed along his jaw before pressing my lips against his. He pulled me closer before pushing me away again, only just smothering a moan. “What?” I grumbled, annoyed he stopped my advances. I was horney as the devil now, and in no way was this fair.  
“I really have to pee.”  
I couldn't help it and giggled at his expression, knowing he was battling the urge to shove his hands between his legs.  
“Stop laughing at me! It’s not funny!” Despite his complaint, he was starting to laugh as well, which only made him more desperate. “Jesus, Garrett…I really, really have to go…”  
“So you said. You’re so cute.” I kissed the end of his nose.  
“How much longer?”  
“About half an hour.” 45 minutes to be exact.  
“I cant wait for half an hour…is there a stop sooner?” he asked hopefully.  
I shook my head, taking his hands in mine again. “You’ll just have to hold it.”  
“I'm never drinking again…” Although he was joking with me, I could see how anxious he was underneath it all, and sympathy started to ebb it.  
“Come here, it’s okay. It’ll be over soon. You just have to wait until the train stops and then we can run to the nearest bathroom, alright?” I kissed him again and this time he smiled, sliding his arms around my waist and cuddling into me. I wrapped my arms around him in return, rubbing circles in the small of his back as a distraction. He only lasted about five minutes before squirming again, struggling to stay against my side and fidget at the same time.  
“I really have to go.”  
“Just don’t think about it,” I chuckled, trying not to have fun with it, as irresistible as it was. Good god he was cute like this.  
“Garrett- I'm going to pee my pants.”  
“Relax, Carlisle, you’ll be fine.”  
“I have to pee.”  
This time I could help it and burst out laughing, almost hysterical when he pushed me and fought off a smile.  
“You suck.”  
“And you’re fucking adorable.”  
“I'm bursting,” he muttered, biting his lip and glancing out the window. “How much longer?”  
“You asked me that like five minutes ago,” I teased.  
“How much longer?”  
“About half an hour.”  
“That’s what you said last time!”  
“And that’s what I'm saying this time.”  
“But…” He sighed and re-crossed his legs, rolling his eyes at me when I snickered.  
“I'm sorry. Will cuddling make it better?”  
“Maybe.” He came closer again but was unable to keep still, squirming the entire time he was against me.  
I knotted my fingers with his, trying to resist a smile when he squeezed my hand impossibly tightly as a wave of need washed over him.  
“Shit- fuck me, Garrett, I have to- I cant- ugh.” His words were barely more than a whimper and I felt guilty for loving every second of this.  
“I’ll fuck you any time you like,” I whispered back, kissing the base of his neck, running my tongue over his skin.  
He supressed a moan that had nothing to do with an overfull bladder, his fingers inching up the front of my shirt as he failed to restrain himself.  
“You know, you cant wet you pants with an erection.” I kissed a little higher up this time.  
“I will actually throw you off this train and never speak to you again if you do that to me,” he laughed. “That’s totally not fair.”  
“Aww, come on. Play the game, Carlisle.”  
He pulled me closer, his fingers in my hair and his tongue in my mouth. “You’re damn lucky there’s not a bathroom on this train,” he hissed as I ran my hand down his back.  
“And why is that?”  
“Because I’d have you bent over that sink right now.”  
“Oh please. You’d be the one bent over,” I teased and he nodded, smiling too.  
“Probably, but maybe I'm secretly dominant.”  
“Really?”  
“Sure, why not?”  
“Because you’re you. You’re soft and warm and cuddly and have no idea what a sub/dom relationship is, Carlisle Cullen. You’d shit yourself as soon as you saw the ropes.” We were both giggling now, even more so when the lady a few rows away made a disgusted noise at our position.  
“I'm about to piss myself right now, does that count?”  
Our teasing continued until the station came into sight, and then I couldn't resist it any longer. I ran my hands down his sides before hugging his waist tightly. “Still need a wee, Carlisle?”  
He whined nervously, standing abruptly and awkwardly pressing his legs together while I laughed hysterically. “Y-you said we could run, now let’s go.”  
“Can you move?” I chuckled, standing anyway.  
“I-I don’t know…” he took a few tentative steps forward before bolting, grabbing my hand in the process. He stopped suddenly on the platform, looking around in confusion. “W-where…”  
Truthfully, I did consider not answering and making him figure it out himself, but inwardly I knew he really couldn't wait much longer. “Here, Carlisle, come with me.” I squeezed his fingers and pulled him in the direction of the toilets, wondering if he could actually make it that far.  
“Garrett.” He stopped suddenly, standing very still and pulling his hand out of mine. I’d never him look more uncomfortable.  
“It’s literally just around the next corner, dude. Like ten more steps.” I held out my hand again and he hesitantly took it, following me again, albeit a little slower. I winced when I saw the sign on the door, wondering what his reaction would be. Out of order.  
He just sighed softly, leaning his back against it and sliding down it to sit on the floor, hugging his stomach. His fidgeting ceased and so did the redness of his cheeks.  
“Carlisle…”  
He glanced up at me. “I told you I had bad luck.”  
I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath. “Unless you plan on wetting yourself here, we’d better try and get home, yes?”  
Nodding slowly, he got back to his feet, leaning against the wall for a few seconds with his legs crossed before shakily managing to take my hand again and stumble toward home. “The next alley we see, I'm pissing in it,” he whispered, his lips close to my ear.  
“You’re really that desperate?” I teased, giggling.  
“I really don’t think I can hold it to the end of this road,” he admitted, the heat returning to his face as he studied our feet.  
I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him flush against me. “Your jeans are black, no one is going to be able to tell. They wont know.” I kissed his cheek, smiling at how warm it was.  
“But…”  
“But what?”  
“But you will know…” He let his hair fall over his face to hide his expression from me.  
I placed my hands on his shoulders, standing in front of him and holding him in place. “I don’t give a shit, okay? I wet the damn bed when we weren’t even together, and you didn't mock me once. I'm not going to tease you, or laugh at you or tell anybody if anything happens, alright?”  
He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Can we hurry please, because I really fucking badly have to go.”  
Nodding, I let him set the pace, following him down the street.  
“Why do we can to cross the road? Why is there a fucking road there anyway? And why did everyone decide they have to use this fucking road at this fucking second?” Carlisle moaned, leaning his head against my shoulder as we waited to be able to walk across the street.  
I just held his hand, rubbing circles into his palm. When he whimpered, I glanced over at him.  
He had one hand resting on his stomach, the other squeezing mine, and I’d never seen him look so uncomfortable in his entire life.  
“What’s wrong?” I slid my free hand into his back pocket and for once he let me, focused elsewhere.  
“…It hurts…”  
“We’ll be home soon, it’s okay.” Running my hand up down his back did little to calm him, and I knew he was bordering on tears. It was only after pulling him across the road that I began to realise that he was far more than uncomfortable like he was before. Instead of hurrying away, he sat on a bench as we walked past it, leaning forward and crossing his legs, resting his head on his knees. I just stood in front of him, running my fingers through his hair. “We’re almost there, Carlisle. It’s just a little further.”  
He struggled to respond to me, emitting nothing but an almost inaudible whimper.  
“Are you sick?” I held my hand against his forehead but I couldn't tell if the heat was from his humiliation, or if he actually did have a temperature. “Carlisle, please tell me what’s wrong..?” My gut told me it was more than just an urgent need to use the bathroom; he had been uncomfortable before but still joking about it. Now he just looked miserable.  
“…I-i-it hurts…”  
“Your stomach hurts?” I pulled him against me he nodded. “Then just…wet your pants. I don’t want you to be hurting.” I kissed the top of his head, badly wishing we were at home so I could cuddle him.  
“N-no…w-was hurting before…w-we went out b-but walking…m-made it w-worse…” he stammered, holding his breath at random intervals.  
“Let’s get you home, alright? Only one more road now.” I pulled him to his feet, keeping my arm around him in order to keep him upright. Eventually his need overpassed any pain he was in and he moved quickly again, running up the stairs to our flat while I struggled to follow him. “Carlisle,” I whined. “Slow down, dude.”  
“I'm going to pee my pants! I thought we had made that clear already?” he retorted, leaning against the wall as I fumbled to unlock the door. “Holy shit…”  
“There. Open. You happy now?” I giggled, laughing harder when he didn't move.  
He bit his lip, fighting both smiling and blushing as he crossed his legs, pushing his hands into his pockets.  
“You want to play a game, Carlisle?” I grinned, already knowing that it was pointless. I held him back against the wall.  
“What kind of game?” he asked cautiously, watching me carefully as he squirmed. “Garrett I need to go- let me go you asshole.” He struggled against me, but couldn't manage it very well while he was both laughing and desperate to pee.  
My smile grew even wider. “I need to go to the toilet too. Whoever wets their pants first loses.”  
“Loses what?”  
“Their dignity,” I laughed, amazed he was even considering it.  
He squired frantically for a second before freezing completely, his face flushing. “…you just won…”  
“What?” I giggled.  
He playfully pressed his lips against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. “I just wet my pants and I don’t know who should be more embarrassed; me for wetting myself, or you for getting off on it.”  
“You noticed that, huh?” I grumbled, trying to hide my face from him.  
“Of course I did, you asshole.” He pushed me away. “You’re a jerk…and I need a shower.”  
“You’re cute in wet jeans,” I called after him, teasing.  
“I might need some help getting these wet jeans off,” he called back as I heard the water in the shower starting.  
Fuck yes.

**Author's Note:**

> still not sorry
> 
> ashamed and a little disgusted  
> but not sorry
> 
> may be added to. I haven't decided yet.


End file.
